Conan Edogawa
|-|Conan Edogawa= |-|Shinichi Kudo= Summary The son of a popular mystery writer and famous actress, Shinichi Kudo is a teenaged amateur sleuth widely recognized as the "Heisei Holmes" for cracking criminal investigations that leave the police force stumped. But his actions eventually drew the attention of the mysterious Black Organization, who wanted Shinichi silenced to keep him from picking up on their criminal activities and exposing them to the world at large. Ambushing him in the middle of the night, he was beaten and forcibly fed an experimental poison, APTX-4869, and left for dead before the police arrived. Instead of killing him, the strange drug inexplicably reverted Shinichi's body to that of a grade schooler. Seeking out the aid of Hiroshi Agasa, an absent-minded inventor, and his long-time friend, Shinichi forges a new identity as Conan Edogawa, a portmanteau of two of his favorite mystery authors, to keep his childhood friend Ran Mouri from learning about his condition and to uncover the circumstances behind his predicament. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-C up to 9-B with his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes | 9-C Name: Conan Edogawa, Shinichi Kudo, "Heisei Holmes", "Great Detective of the East", "Savior of the Police Force", "Silver Bullet", "The Wizard" Origin: Detective Conan Gender: Male Age: Physically 6-7 years old, chronologically 17 years old | 17 years old Classification: Human, Teitan Elementary School Student | Teitan High School Student Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses with Glasses (His glasses are equipped with a radar, telescopic functions and night vision), Expert Marksman, Sleep Manipulation (Can forcibly knock someone unconscious with his Stun Gun Wristwatch, which is outfitted with a powerful tranquilizer), Statistics Amplification with his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes, Skilled Skateboard Rider | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Is physically a 6-7 year old child that engages in light to moderate exercise), Street level up to Wall level with his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes (Able to knock down criminals with a single attack, designed to replicate the kicking force of his teenaged self. He is also able to change the kicks force output from the lowest to the maximum power setting where it has enough power to destroy trees) | Street level (Sent a man flying with a kick) Speed: Below Average Human (Is physically a 6-7 year old child), Athletic Human reactions speeds (Reacted to criminals on various occasions and is able to defeat them), Superhuman with his Turbo Engine Skateboard (Can easily catch up to a speeding car), Supersonic with his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes (Saved a kid from a criminal that was going to stab him with a knife) | Athletic Human (Is a star athlete and is comparable to skilled martial artists like Ran Mouri and Heiji Hattori) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Street Class up to Wall Class with his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes (Can easily knock most grown adults unconscious with the lowest power setting and destroy trees with the maximum power setting) | Street Class Durability: Average Human (Can survive many attacks from adults), Street level up to Wall level with his Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes (Suffers no ill effects from using the device, but can knock himself unconscious if the ball happens to rebound towards him) | Street level Stamina: High (Can remain conscious after being being shot with a bullet in the torso. Also able to endure the pain of returning to a child's body while in his teenage body. He stated that the pain of it is as though all his bones are melted, and it causes heat throughout the entire body.) Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with sleeping darts, several dozen meters with soccer balls and other kicked items. At least Tens of meters with Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes Standard Equipment: As Conan, he carries the following items: * Voice Changing Bowtie: A bowtie that Conan can frequently be seen wearing and keeps on his person even when he isn't wearing it. It allows him to flawlessly change his voice to match another person whose voice is recorded in the dial. * Stun Gun Wristwatch: A working wristwatch that doubles as a portable tranquilizer, it has a single dart that can instantly put the target to sleep upon injection. It is also fitted with a flashlight as well as satellite phone and flash drive functions. * Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes: Conan's sneakers, which can be activated with a push of a button to stimulate muscles in his feet to enhance their kicking power to be comparable to that of his teenaged self, allowing him to incapacitate grown adults by kicking small objects like a tin can or a rock at their heads. He frequently uses this in conjunction with the Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt to quickly give himself a projectile to use. * Anywhere Ball Dispensing Belt: Conan's belt, it is able to produce an inflatable soccer ball that lasts for ten seconds, giving him ample time to aim and kick it as a projectile when used in conjunction with the Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes. It can be used twice before needing to be refilled. * Turbo Engine Skateboard: An electrical skateboard that runs on solar power, it is powerful enough to catch up to a speeding car and maneuverable enough to easily cut through crowded streets and highways. It was later upgraded to include a battery to allow it to operate in dimly lit areas and at night and can also convert itself into a snowboard if necessary. In addition, Conan possessed a red version of the skateboard with retractable wheels and could glide on water, but this was destroyed after an encounter with Goemon Ishikawa XIII. * Button Speaker: Conan possesses miniature speakers that he can stick virtually anywhere to project his voice through with his Voice-Changing Bowtie. * Modified Glasses: Conan possesses a number of glasses that have been modified by Agasa to process a variety of functions. The lens are bulletproof, are equipped with a radar that keeps track of the positions of people within 20 meters as well as any transmitters he's placed beforehand, telescopic functions, night-vision, and a microphone that can be placed anywhere to listen in on conversations by matching the frequency emitted by the microphone. Intelligence: A recognized genius with an eidetic memory, Shinichi is a nationally famous amateur sleuth famous for solving exceedingly implausible and difficult cases that frequently involve grievous injury or murder. He is well-versed in all forms of forensic science, has perfect pitch, and possesses extraordinary knowledge of random trivia, dates, and other information from his own incessant reading habits, allowing him to effortlessly disarm any number of explosives throughout the series, read inconsistencies in criminal testimony, and pick out motives simply based on the choice of music used during the murder. He is also known to "bluff" by deliberately giving incorrect information to lull his suspects into a false sense of security to draw more information out of them, showing an in-depth knowledge of criminal psychology. He is also fluent in both English and Japanese, translating for an American diplomat with no apparent difficulty, and has repeatedly matched wits with Kaitou Kid, who possesses an IQ of 400 and has repeatedly evaded police custody by exploiting any number of visual and auditory illusions. Aside from his intellectual prowess, Shinichi is also trained in the use of various firearms and possesses uncanny aim with a soccer ball due to his love of the sport, allowing him to accurately nail moving targets with any number of small objects by rebounding them off walls and other obstacles. He is also a skilled acrobat, being able to swing from tree to tree and jumping considerable distances to escape onlookers. Weaknesses: Conan and Shinichi are unwilling to let anyone die on their watch, considering any sort of unnatural death to be unjustified. Conan and Shinichi can be fairly arrogant and self-assured and can be taken aback by things outside of their expectations. Key: Conan Edogawa | Shinichi Kudo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Detective Conan Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9